A Goat with a Poncho
by Alxq
Summary: Elphaba is trying to save this goat from a bunch of kids and Galinda almost whacks her with a frying pan. Has some moments of PURE ANGST. Read the AN.


Gelphie friendship set in a –verse modern AU. The family situations might come off as intense to some people! There is a slight alcohol mention, too.

The prompt was: "i woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho? who are you? why is the goat wearing a poncho? how did you get the goat in here i live on the 12th floor?"

II

_How did I ever get into this damn mess_, Elphaba thought, clutching a very terrified baby goat to her chest while running from a band of armed thirteen year olds, _oh, that's right, it's because people are evil incarnate and possess a ridiculous superiority complex!_ She shook her head. Her first priority was to outrun these insolent, and surprisingly persistent, rogue devils and save this poor goat.

II

Elphaba Thropp was simply having a stroll through one of the more seemingly deserted routes on her way back home from her day job at the library. She explored the neighborhoods along the way, meandering across dirt paths or somewhere off the beaten path. Of course, there were times where she ended up in a completely foreign place, having been too occupied in relishing her solitary walk than to notice where her feet have brought her to this time.

Today, it seemed, the world was bent on breaking that particular routine. She never expected her day to perform a complete 360 degree pirouette and land her into this laughable situation – it started when a group of immature teenagers decided to target the library computers and replace the wallpapers with inexplicably vulgar and lewd pictures of the adult variety, which she had to hastily change before anyone could have heatedly complained about the disgusting displays in the presence of children. She cursed the children, to which group she didn't particularly care, and criticized their parents' failed moral upbringing that impacted their own brood in turn but she had to bite her tongue if she wanted to keep this job. Then she noticed she had more than the average amount of horrified stares at her skin; hushed whispers, urgently telling, and failing at being inconspicuous, to a nearby patron about how this library assistant is _green! For Oz's sake, she's green!_

She only rolled her eyes at this: gossip for the sake of gossip is nothing more than just that. Still, she couldn't help but wish for quieter days.

After the uneventful time at work, or as uneventful as her life in a day could get, she went on her habit of going through a different course to her apartment. She figured that she shouldn't really be dawdling at this time; the sun was already setting and there were more conspicuous characters loitering around than she cared to admit. Still, stubborn as ever, and she supposed old habits die hard, Elphaba swerved to a small alleyway to her left, boots trudging on the pavement, until it opened up to a dirt opening. There was a footpath that trailed off behind some errant bushes, which she promptly followed. She was suddenly greeted by a burst of rioting hedges, overgrown grass, and gigantic trees with looming branches. It seemed that the remoteness of the area has caused this lot to overrun everything, even effectively blocking what few traffic noises that could possibly filter through. There was a clearing that appeared a few steps ahead and Elphaba basked at the last remnants of the sunlight shining down, giving the area a wondrous glint of gold among leaves of emerald. It looked as if she was one with the vegetation herself! If she could photosynthesize and actually touch water without having a horrible allergic reaction to it, she might as well be a tree and live her for the rest of her days.

_Alas, it can never be,_ Elphaba remarked bitterly, _as I'm stuck to always be chained to bad luck and its mistresses._

And it seemed that bad luck and its mistresses have decided upon themselves to give her a gift in a form of a wail that pierced the quiet serenity. She heard it just off to the side, past a thick blanket of vines. She crouched behind a tree and peered to the source of the noise. What she saw made her blood boil–around five or six kids, probably no older than 16 years old, were cornering a goat (or was it Goat?) who very obviously didn't intend to get into the mess it got into. What was more concerning was that it seemed that the kids were planning on turning it into a live piñata, with bats and clubs at hand.

"Catch it! Hurry up so we can have some _fun_," cried the largest in the group. Elphaba bristled at last word. She had to beat her fists onto the ground before she did anything impulsive. _I cannot let them hurt this goat, or Goat, but child abuse is never an option,_ she reprimanded. She couldn't possibly fight off all them either so she had to wait for the right moment to rush in but Oz knows patience is not her virtue. One of the lankier children stepped up, a poncho, it seems, ready at hand, and then pounced. The goat struggled and thrashed wildly underneath the impromptu net but the child was able to catch it and held up the now captured creature like a trophy. The children were now shuffling closer, weapons raised, and Elphaba readied herself to sprint towards the group. _Children be damned, I will _not_ let them do this!_

In one swift move, she barreled through the surprised crowd and snatched the animal before they were able to successfully lay one hit. She raced through the chaotic greenery, never mind her getting bruised and scratched at the thorns that snagged her clothing. The kids were shouting behind her, spewing profanity and threats as fast as they were running. She saw a patch of civilization up ahead and dived head on through the double doors. She frantically assessed her situation; the children seemed to have seen her enter through the doors and there were no staff in the lobby of the building she had just went in. Cursing at the irony of it all, what with her running away from a band of juveniles, holding a terrified goat in a poncho, Elphaba had no other choice but to race up the stairs. She charged up the steps, taking three at a time, looking desperately at the hallways for any sign of life. She didn't see anything until she was at the twelfth floor, where a staff member came out of a room with a bundle of used towels. She hurried to face them, obviously startling the staff, but whether it was her abrupt, disheveled appearance, the goat she was clutching or her skin color, Elphaba may never know.

"Wow, thank you for changing the towels," she all but wheezed, "and I appreciate it greatly. Please, leave the door open as I'm planning to enter _my_ room." She moved to the door. The staff was about interrogate her until Elphaba interjected, "Oh, and escort those noisy _delinquents_ out of the hallway. I didn't pay for this room to have them gallivanting about the stairs, hollering and what not." With that, she slammed the door closed with a flourish of a hand and a sigh of relief. She put down the goat, who then dashed out to hide under a table. She supposed she should help calm down the goat, Oz knows how shock can kill them in seconds, especially tiny ones. When she shuffled carefully to the table, she kneeled to the ground and kept on uttering comforting words to the creature.

"Hello, I'm Elphaba. Don't worry, I won't harm you. I don't want to harm you. I would like to be friends," she cooed while extending a hand. The goat bleated loudly and tried moving away but the wall was decidedly stubborn and kept its stand. Elphaba took a breath; the goat was too panicked at the moment, so she decided to try and lure it out with some water. Elphaba stood up and looked around the room. It seemed like she stumbled upon a penthouse suite. The living room was decorated with a fireplace and a minibar and the center heralded a conversation pit, furnished with hot pink velvet lining, to Elphaba's dismay. One side was lined with floor-to-ceiling high windows, giving a marvelous view of the city below. The open living space design placed a grand, marbled kitchen to the front door's right, to which Elphaba made her way to look for some water. After searching through the absurd amount of cupboards, she found a bowl and carefully poured some water into it. She went back to the goat, offered the bowl and stepped aside.

"Here's a bowl of water, in case you're parched. I believe you should be." Elphaba was worried that the goat would never come out of the table but the doubt washed away when the goat's muzzle started to poke out of the table. It still seemed terribly shaken but the first tentative steps were a start. Elphaba went to take a seat on one of the bar stools and simply watched over the goat from a far.

It was now enthusiastically lapping the water. Elphaba broke into a small smile at the tiny thing, who was still draped with a poncho. "Are you a goat or a Goat," she asked, "because I cannot tell if you are one of the pygmy goats down at the local goat farm or a Kid." The goat flicked its ears and continued to ignore Elphaba. She supposed it was just an animal. The eyes certainly didn't harbor what could be considered sentiency and it didn't seem to respond to any verbal communications. _It could be concluded that it is a Goat, but hasn't learned how to speak yet,_ Elphaba mused on the possibilities. By now, the goat has finished drinking and was starting to explore the new environment. Elphaba tried to call it to her and it tentatively observed her to see if she was a threat. The goat squealed, shook its head, and slowly made its way to Elphaba. Once she established that it was indeed just a goat and that it has considerably calmed down, Elphaba scooped it up and cradled it. She hummed a slow, soft tune and it soon fell asleep in her arms.

Elphaba put it down on one of the couches in the pit and checked to see if anyone was outside through the peephole. No one was visibly outside the hallway, to which she was thankful, but she can't risk going outside in case the children were to initiate an ambush on her. She went to the windows and saw, twelve floors down, numerous small figures camped outside the building. Nighttime already approached the area (_it should be around 6 PM by now_) but the front foyer's light illuminated the group and Elphaba recognized it as the ruffians who chased her.

She fumed at their persistence. _Why are they so adamant in getting the poor goat?_ She paced around the room and slumped defeatedly next to the goat. Her tiredness hit her all at once and she couldn't think of any other option to do other than to wait for the owner of the room and explain her situation.

"I hope to Oz the owner isn't like those devils."

II

Galinda supposed that she had too much alcohol to drink in one night. Her vision was making the dance floor dangerously spin and her pounding headache was threatening to make her empty her stomach. She blindly rummaged through her purse to get out her phone and checked the time. _Oh, sweet Oz, it's already midnight! _She squeaked, put away her phone and started for the exit.

She half stumbled, half elbowed her way through the thick crowd of ravers. Someone was shouting her name but failed miserably as the beat started to pick up and blasted throughout the club. Once she opened the doors, the chill air shocked her to her senses. In an incredible feat of momentary lucidity, she was able to hail a taxi and slur her address.

Groaning, she tried her best to calm down the pain erupting from her head by massaging her temple. _I really should try and be more controlled with my binges,_ Galinda sighed, _I might burst in the other sense of the word one of these days._

II

Galinda Arduenna came from a family of traditional values; a veritable contrast from the more current changing times. From a somewhat young age, she was to be wedded to another individual of notable status and was thus taught to be a becoming wife. She was primped to perfection and manners were drilled into her head: she was the epitome of domesticity. Fortunately, Galinda wasn't one for her family's views; she decidedly kicked the metaphorical bucket and went her own way. She argued with her parents on the matter of planned wedlock and was able to persuade them to give Galinda the freedom of going to a university of her choosing. If she couldn't handle the stress, she will forfeit her ideals and go ahead with the matrimony, the picturesque daughter who does as she is told. If she is able to graduate with a degree (and ranked as one of the top students, as her parents wanted her to at least finish with merits if she were to go all the way with her decision), they will allow her to do what she wants to do and will support her along the way. She was just furious at the fact that if they were alright, if a little hesitant, with letting her be on hormone blockers, why couldn't they have let her live the rest of her life the way she wanted? Her parents are a true enigma, a total contradiction with how they are treating her but she supposed their own forced marriage has caused them to become quite rigid in their methods.

Galinda sighed and slid in her seat. She had to admit it is nice that her parents are trying their best, albeit somewhat misled. She tried, on many occasions, on explaining a situation, hoping that they would understand what is happening better but they act like sheep following the herd: they just nod, pat her head, and say, "alright, dear," in a voice that can't hide the condescension properly. She guessed they would always put her in that mold she grew in, even as she tried to wreck it mercilessly. Even know, her parents are trying to break her down by passively reminding her of the novelties and pleasures she would be experiencing if she were to marry off the bat by paying and giving her a suite at the most renowned hotel in the vicinity.

Her fight with her parents earlier might have been the breaking point for everyone involved: her mother was on the brink of hysteria, her father was furious, and Galinda stayed as resolute as she could under the household full of tension. She didn't even remember what the fight was about except for the word '_disappointment_' being repeated over and over again.

"A disappointment, huh? Well, you made me into one," she muttered coldly. Her nausea was making her head swim. She felt the world bearing down on her while the taxi drove onwards to the reminder of her actions.

After thanking the cab driver and tipping a generous amount (_it's not my money anyways. What's the matter with giving it to people who actually need it?_), she slugged to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the twelfth floor. Once the elevator dinged, she stumbled to her door and fumbled for the key.

_Lurline, my head is going to split soon,_ she hissed. Her door finally gave way and she staggered to kitchen.

"Where are those painkillers? Of all the times for me to forget…"

She found them a minute later and downed two in a single chug. She carried the bottle and a glass of water to her bedroom door close to the fireplace, effectively missing a slumbering figure on the couch situated at the conversation pit. Once she was able to wiggle herself out of her dress and into something more comfortable, she did her best to remove the rest of her makeup and settle into bed.

She dreamt of a place strikingly familiar yet still oddly foreign, with a heavy ball gown, showers of bubbles and a horribly lost girl in pigtails.

II

Galinda groped for the bottle she placed on her end table and immediately drank two pills. Her headache came back but she was glad it wasn't as severe as last night's. She thanked the heavens that it was Saturday; she didn't have classes today and she could spend it trying to recover from her ordeal. She stood up, not too fast so as not to agitate her sickness, and went to get some food. She thought that the morning sun was too unbearable to face at the moment and walked with her eyes closed. She felt her way to her kitchen, tripping every now and then on her own feet, and miraculously was able to get a bowl of cereal.

She was enjoying the feel of the cool milk down her throat and the crunch of the toasted flakes when she heard a different kind of noise in the room. She opened her eyes and scanned the room; no one was there save for her but there is a noise she was sure that she wasn't making.

_Was that snoring? Is someone snoring _here?

Realizing that she might not be alone in her suite, she lunged for the pan hanging from the rack above one of the counters and held it up. She inched slowly towards the source, which she quickly discerned to be on the couch in the pit facing away from her. She got close, peered to look at the intruder and screamed.

II

Elphaba jolted awake at the shrill voice and fell off the couch with a resounding thud. She groaned and tried to soothe the side that hit the floor until she was reminded that _this isn't her floor_. She looked around and saw that _this definitely isn't her apartment either_. With shaky arms, she pushed herself off the floor and dusted herself. Galinda cleared her throat and Elphaba snapped her head towards her. Galinda was trying hard not to quiver while she brandished her skillet.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Y–you have better not be thinking of stealing from me or, or… or I'll bash your head with this pan! I've had a rough week and I'm not keen on letting anyone make it any worse than it already is! Sweet Lurline, _you're green!_ And is… is that _a goat? On my couch? I can't–_" Galinda shrieked at the indignity of it all. Her face flushed at her effort of unpacking her anger all at once until Elphaba quipped, "You should probably take a breath before you pass out from choking on your own words. You are already half way there, in a feat of only mere seconds no less, but I do _not_ want to take care of someone who just threatened me with a frying pan, of all the things."

Surprisingly, Galinda did and calmed down considerably but still eyed Elphaba with suspicion. Elphaba merely petted the goat on the couch. There was a palpable air of silence for a good while until Galinda, irritated at the audacity of her intruder (_she's green! Oh my Oz!_), demanded, "Are you going to answer any of my questions or are you going to just stand there, petting the goat with… a poncho all day?"

Elphaba didn't reply immediately, almost to the point where Galinda just thought her to be simply ignoring her, until she locked eyes with Galinda for the first time. Intense, mahogany eyes stared at Galinda's, making her shift uncomfortably under such scrutiny. It's as if she's a child again, being reprimanded for entertaining some fanciful notions.

"I take it you are willing to hear me out, regardless of whether or not how farfetched it will be?"

Galinda merely nodded, struck surprised at Elphaba's deep voice and commanding aura. Elphaba looked back to the goat and Galinda noted how her hawkish features visibly softened.

As Elphaba retold the story of how she ended up in her suite, Galinda reasoned that Elphaba wasn't one to be doing immoral things. Sure, the story itself was ridiculous and she probably shouldn't believe a word of what Elphaba just said but the confidence in her voice and that way she delivers her words made Galinda reconsider.

"As for the question of being green, I'm afraid I have a more lackluster answer. I simply am."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for answering my questions. However, I have to ask you…" Galinda trailed off. She was about to request her to kindly go back to her own place, where ever it is, until Elphaba moved to the windows and audibly cursed. Galinda moved to her side and looked to where Elphaba was staring. There was nothing out of the ordinary: there were the usual morning traffic moving along the streets, the shops and boutiques were starting to open, and a band of children seemed to be harassing the bellboy.

"I cannot leave."

"Why ever not? It's a perfect Saturday morning and I think you'd rather enjoy a solitary walk down some deserted place rather than having to spend it in someone else's suite."

"Don't you think I'd rather do that, too? I'd rather go through hell again than stay here. But I cannot leave _right now._ Can't you see _why?_" Elphaba grimaced when Galinda didn't catch on fast enough.

"Why? Why… Why can't you? Oh, oh, I see." Galinda nodded to the children now being forcibly escorted to the other side of the street. "Hold on, I'm not _horrible_. I should be saying that about you!" She huffed and stamped her foot, shooting a glare at Elphaba. She merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know how anyone can stand such a grating voice, even with that pretty little face of yours honestly, but I guess your parents loved you enough for that."

Galinda turned a harsh shade of crimson, chagrined at the impertinence of the statement. Even if she didn't know the full implications, Galinda couldn't help but get mad.

"Well, at least my parents try! What have you?"

It seemed that the topic of family ties was a touchy subject for both of them, as Elphaba gritted her teeth and her eyes took on a steelier look.

"They don't," and Elphaba left it at that. She returned to the couch and once again started petting the goat. She didn't know what Elphaba's problems were but she didn't know Galinda's problems either.

The tension seeped back through the atmosphere–it was almost oppressive. Galinda figured it was a lost cause to try and initiate any sort of conversation, not that she particularly enjoyed the verbal repartee she just experienced, and went back to her now soggy cereal bowl.

A few minutes passed before Galinda tried again.

"I didn't get your name," she asked innocently.

"Elphaba."

"Oh, alright. I'm Galinda."

Elphaba didn't respond. Galinda scrunched her nose. Scathing _and_ rude!

While Elphaba was here, Galinda couldn't really do any of the things that she usually did to help her get back to her normally vibrant self. She could do some but not the ones she really wanted to do, not in Elphaba's company–it would be too embarrassing!

"You'll sooner ignite your blonde curls than your cereal if you continue staring so intently at your bowl."

Galinda's head whirled to the living room and was greeted with the same hard stare she saw awhile ago. Elphaba was now standing up, arms crossed on her chest, and was eyeing Galinda with a strange look–like a puppy trying to determine whether or not it should bite the outstretched hand.

"Well, I don't suppose you would understand that I didn't expect company today, let alone your company, so excuse me if I'm a bit unsociable right now. Actually, I shouldn't be saying sorry for my attitude in my own place. I'm unsociable at the moment and you should simply put up with it," Galinda would have been too tired to deal with anyone else if they were in her company right now but Elphaba picked insistently at her buttons.

Elphaba looked away, brows creasing. _At least she has the nerve to look reprimanded,_ Galinda felt triumphant in finally giving Elphaba a taste of her own medicine.

"I was rather out of line," Elphaba started, obviously having a hard time admitting defeat, "but prickliness is an attribute I had to learn."

"I thought you were saying sorry? I guess I thought wrong," Galinda shifted so she was fully facing Elphaba, "but while we're listing your mannerisms, I should add: infuriatingly surly, incredibly rude, exceedingly brash–," Galinda counted it off one by one with her fingers. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and my personal favorite is, 'Devil spawn! Devil spawn! With teeth as sharp as a serrated knife and skin as green as the most primal envy, she is the devil spawn!'" Elphaba mocked a shocked expression and waved her arms in the air limply. Galinda had to bite her lip and stifle the laughter that was threatening to spill out of her mouth.

"You look positively ridiculous," Galinda squealed, unable to hold in her outburst, "like a plant trying to dance!"

Elphaba gave a small smirk towards Galinda. She can't help but feel the tension rising the moment the room was filled with Galinda's giggles.

II

It was nearly 5 PM and Elphaba was still stuck in Galinda's suite.

"Those bastards are still waiting for me…" with a huff, Elphaba turned away from the windows and sank back down on the couch.

"Oh? Really? Persistent lot, they are," Galinda remarked. _I guess children are getting more arrogant_. She sat on the couch opposite to Elphaba's and petted the goat perched on her lap.

Elphaba looked like an absolute mess; she kept on wringing her hands, biting her nails, ran her fingers through her hair, tapping her foot, drumming her fingertips, darting her eyes back and forth. Galinda felt like she was in a room with a ticking time bomb and she really hoped that it was more of a metaphor than anything else.

"Are you alright," Galinda dared to ask, clutching onto the baby goat as if it could possibly save her if Elphaba were to truly explode right then and there, "because I cannot help but notice that you seem far more… fidgety than before."

"I'm fine." A curt answer. Galinda can't tell if she's truly fine or if she's truly not. She can't seem to tell with this girl.

"Well, are you hungry then? Goodness knows you seem to need more than just a snack, too."

"Galinda–I'm fine." _Why is she persistent? _Both girls seem to be just as adamant as the teenagers downstairs.

"Elphaba, you don't seem fine at all! If you were to continue doing this routine," she gestured at Elphaba's general direction, "you're going to end up with bones for fingers, a bald head, and a hole on my carpet."

Elphaba sneered but tried to considerably halt her unconscious actions. "I just–I don't like my situation. At all. That's it. I really need to be going but I can't."

"Do you have an important event to go to?" Galinda was worried. She didn't get this nervous if she was potentially late for a meeting. They were dreadfully boring anyways.

"No, I don't." Elphaba grimaced and looked away. "I would just like to leave when I can."

"Is my room that horrendous to you? Or is it my company?" Galinda hoped to ease the obviously shaken Elphaba by mocking her but she took it wrong.

"No. No, your room or company isn't as horrible as I expected. I merely don't like this," to which Elphaba vaguely gestured with her hands, "it feels degrading."

"I cannot deduce what you are even trying to tell me but I will hazard a suggestion for you to do," Elphaba jerked slightly, "can you help me?"

"Galinda, please–"

"Elphaba, please?" Galinda pleaded with her eyes, pouting for good measure. Elphaba wavered.

"Fine. Fine, fine. What do you need?" Elphaba sighed but hesitated little. Galinda made her do several, nonsensical things–from helping her rearranging the food in the fridge to moving around the furniture to playing with the goat to preparing dinner. It seemed to help alleviate some of Elphaba's stress, as she took to making jests and jokes at her and Galinda's expense more, and in a rare moment of emotion, actually laughed. Galinda's face lit up and she fussed over it for the remainder of their time, much to Elphaba's distress.

"I do not know why you do not laugh more, what a lovely sound!" It was a great contrast with her unusual low pitched voice–it sounded lighthearted, almost childish.

"It's terrible," Elphaba couldn't hide her flush at the compliment, cheeks slightly darkening to a vibrant shade of jade. She leaned backwards a bit from the stool she was sitting on and tried to look away.

"Oh, you terrible thing, your self-depreciation is the only thing unwelcomed here."

"I thought my prickliness was something that put you off considerably," Elphaba smirked.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I initially made it out to be," Galinda confessed honestly, "you really aren't so horrible." It surprised her once she realized what she said but it felt right to her. She really wasn't so bad.

"Well, that is a bit surprising, if not downright shocking," Elphaba deadpanned. Galinda shoved her playfully.

"Stop, you. Here, let's eat. All those unnecessary furniture movement tired me more than I thought." She moved to the cupboards and started reaching for some plates.

"It is fine, Galinda, I'm not at all hungry."

Galinda stopped and whirled to face Elphaba. "You are eating. You haven't eaten all day! I know, because I primarily inhabited the kitchen and you haven't so much as laid a toe in the vicinity until I made you come."

Elphaba let out a loud sigh, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. _Really, like a child who wouldn't eat her vegetables_.

Galinda giggled at the thought, _more like she ate too much vegetables! She's radiantly green!_

Elphaba glared at her before breaking into a small smile. Another rare moment of emotion that she has seen from the other girl.

"I'll be happy with the potato soup."

After much fussing over Elphaba's small portion, Galinda checked her clock. It was 10 PM and the streets were still alive. One of the cons of living in a high-end area.

"I should go now. It doesn't seem like the kids are here right now." Elphaba looked somewhat relieved. Galinda frowned.

"It's too late to go out now. Stay for the night."

"Galinda, you're very kind to have been sympathetic to my intrusion all day but I do not wish to impose any further now that you have the chance to have your suite all to yourself. I can leave and you will never have to hear a goat or my voice bleat your ears off ever again." Elphaba has a really turnabout way of making the other party guilty. Galinda doesn't like getting guilt tripped at all.

"Elphaba… I don't mind your company, really. Stay for the night and I promise you, the morning after, you can happily take your goat and leave. I won't try to hold you hostage with my pink couch any longer." Galinda hoped that wouldn't really be the case. She _enjoyed_ Elphaba's presence. She provoked her most of the time but it did so in a way that made her feel brave and reckless, like she was tasting freedom for the first time. No one had made Galinda ever feel like that before and she was genuinely sad to hear Elphaba desperately want to get out as soon as possible. Surely she had just as much fun as Galinda had? Unless, it was all a façade on Elphaba's part…

She hesitated, clearly not used to have nice deeds thrown at her. There seemed to be an internal battle going on inside Elphaba's head as her eyes glazed over. Galinda was worried that she has pushed the girl too far off.

_Why is she so insistent_, Elphaba thought, _she can't possibly like my attentions that much._ What a laughable thought, and yet Galinda made her feel welcomed, even after breaking into her suite with a goat and repeatedly teasing her. She had been in these situations before, where people warm up to her and ultimately shoot her down for the fun of it, leaving her with a scarred emotional state. However, Galinda didn't look like one of those people. She has the earnest look of a truly innocent child. And now, she is extending an invitation to stay the night because she's concerned for her wellbeing. Elphaba struggled on what to believe. Before she knew it, she outwardly grimaced at her doubt and heard Galinda gasp.

"Well, if you truly would love to go, I cannot stop you," Elphaba noted the hint of disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"Galinda, wait–," but it was too late, and Galinda already retired to her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Elphaba groaned. She was never really good at social situations and this wasn't an exception. _Why do I care so much for this girl I barely know and her feelings_, she wondered. She debated for a few more minutes with herself before she steadied her resolve.

She walked to the door and knocked softly. There was no response. She knocked louder this time and heard some shuffling.

"Galinda? Can I stay for the night? It seems that the streets are well and truly dark and I don't think that getting lost at this hour is an activity I'd like to participate in."

It was quiet, save for the scuffing of hooves on tiles, before a click was heard from the door Elphaba was facing. The door opened to show a Galinda in sleepwear, complete with rabbit slippers.

"Well… I guess you can stay for the night, if you really cannot go out right now…" Galinda tried to look dejected and nonchalant, but she was certainly failing at both, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"I… appreciate what you've done for me," Elphaba said slowly. Galinda nodded.

"Thank you. For keeping me company today." Elphaba grinned at her.

"If you ever need someone to tell you how ridiculous you look in those slippers, I will be at the local library, dusting old books and scaring children," she couldn't resist poking fun at those comical footwear.

Galinda seemed to beam at the suggestion and replied, "I will, of course. Who would be there to haunt your social life? You dreadfully lack one from what I've seen today, though, and it would do you good to have someone remind you to eat every now and then."

"Alright, alright. It is getting late and I would hate to disturb your beauty rest any longer. Fresh dreams, Galinda."

"Fresh dreams, too, Elphaba."

Galinda went back to her bed while Elphaba went back to the couch. _Really, what an interesting girl._

Sleep came easily to the both of them tonight.

They dreamed of castles, of a city of emeralds, and a red hot air balloon drifting lazily through the sky.

II

The next morning, Galinda said goodbye to Elphaba and her goat and promised that she will visit her at the library whenever she can. With a flourish and a hug, the two parted.

Elphaba, thankfully, was able to return the goat to the pygmy goat farm, which the owner happily rewarded her for. The owner told her that a bunch of hooligans have been stealing the goats at night and so couldn't describe to the police how they looked like. She helped file the report with the owner and soon, the children were reprimanded severely by their parents.

Galinda tried to make amends with her parents, but the severity of the last fight still lingered. She could only hope that she would be able to make them accept her choices sooner or later.

She didn't try to dwell on it for long, but she did visit Elphaba, almost regularly, at the library. Galinda would simply talk in hushed whispers while Elphaba tried not to jab at her as much. It was a mutual relationship where one simply relished the attention of the other.

There was gossip about the pair floating around the library soon enough. How could such different personalities get together so perfectly? One could only dream of such a perfect harmony and rhythm.


End file.
